Fertilizer generally refers to any material of natural or synthetic origin that may be applied to soils or plants supplying or modulating the uptake of one or more plant nutrients (including water) essential to the growth of plants. Numerous fertilizers are commercially available that provide nutrients necessary for plant growth including: the primary macronutrients nitrogen (N), phosphorus (P), potassium (K); the secondary macronutrients calcium (Ca), sulfur (S), magnesium (Mg); and the micronutrients or trace minerals boron (B), chlorine (Cl), manganese (Mn), iron (Fe), zinc (Zn), copper (Cu), molybdenum (Mo), selenium (Se). Most fertilizers are inorganic materials that are made by manufacturing procedures and supply nutrients that are taken up by the plants. As the organic food industry has advanced there is increased desire to find fertilizer compositions that are prepared from organic sources.
The fertilizers of the present invention possess novel properties including the ability to sequester moisture for the plant during prolonged dry periods. Certain fertilizer formulations also possess antimicrobial activity as well as modulating the absorption or bioavailabilty of plant nutrients and enhance the growth and/or nutrient quality of the plant. Field yield is enhanced through the use of the present fertilizers.